The Journey to Six Flags
by Kayoubi
Summary: The Sanzo party comes in contact with a mysterious force, transporting them to another dimension - namely, ours. This chronicles their adventures at the fun-filled Six Flags amusement park.


Disclaimer- Me no own; you no sue. Simple enough, eh?  
  
A/N- Alright! First off, this lovely piece of fiction was co-written by my best friend and I, her being the main source of inspiration, and I, translating it into a semi-decent fic! Exciting, eh? Well, if the response is positive enough, this fic will be going places. We have about 20 pages of rough material written, this being only the first 2. I just didn't want to put too much work into something if no one is going to read it! Chapters will get longer, I promise. Without further ado, on with the show! Err...story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Journey to Six Flags  
  
The sun was shining, the sky was clear and the little blue birds were chirping merrily. That is, until, a bullet from the infamous Genjo Sanzo abruptly cut them off.  
  
It was another seemingly ordinary day for the Sanzo party. And, of course, it goes without saying that a fun time was being had by all – that is, except the youkai that were currently being beaten into the ground. So, really, most everyone in the generally vicinity was, in fact, not having a good time at all. But that is entirely beside the point. Various cries of anguish filled the area as the one-sided battle continued, accompanied by the occasional "Hah! Take that!" or the more commonly used "Ahh!"  
  
Just as the final blow was about to be dealt by one Son Goku - and what a lovely final blow it would've been too: it would have been finished with a "Swiiish-swoosh" and the a solid "THUNK" as it connected with the enemy, yet, alas, it was not to be – a blinding white light engulfed the scene, followed by a thunderous "SNAP". And, without any consideration for the laws of Physics or any other sort of scientific-y thing, Genjo Sanzo, Son Goku, Sha Gojyo, and Cho Hakkai had disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some time later, in a land unknown to the Sanzo Party....  
  
"Hey, where the hell are we?" exclaimed a very befuddled Goku, as he scouted out the new surroundings. But, then again, when is Goku not befuddled?  
  
"How the hell should I know, monkey?" teased a rather irritated water sprite. To be quite honest, Gojyo was slightly less than ecstatic about the current turn of events.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Goku whined.  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Sanzo growled, as menacingly any human can. With rather surprising precision, the irate monk threw his harisen, which smashed into Goku's face none too gently.  
  
"Uhh, perhaps we shouldn't be arguing at the moment..." Hakkai, ever playing the peacemaker, interrupted the argument before it became violent. Well, that is, more violent. Arguments involving his three companions were always violent. "I mean, we should try to figure out where we are and how we got here", Hakkai said as he raised both his hands in a defensive gesture.  
  
Suddenly, a disembodied voice began to speak. To this occurrence, though equally strange as the flash of light, no one took anymore than a fleet notice. In fact, it was flat out ignored. Now, one must remember, in a time like this, that this was no ordinary group of people. A disembodied voice speaking to you, quite obviously out of nowhere would probably shave off quite a few years of your life, but to the Sanzo party this was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Mwahahaha! Sta..." The distinctly female voice stopped speaking upon the realization that she was being ignored. Not quite sure what course of action to take in this situation, she simply decided to up the volume a few notches.  
  
"AHEM!!" The Sanzo party stopped dead at this. "As I was saying....MwuHahaha! Stand and tremble at the awesome power of....The Almighty Fanfic Author!"  
  
Now having even Genjo Sanzo's full attention, the ominous voice continued on her tirade. A strange, yet somehow ordinary, looking girl floated down from the sky, again completely overlooking the law of gravity.  
  
"I am Divinity, and you will now witness the nearly miraculous and almost divine powers of an obsessed (and slightly deranged) fanfiction authoress!" The previously disembodied voice shouted triumphantly, even though there had never been a competition to begin with. Divinity raised her arm and waves it with a rather lovely flourish and a bright light, very similar to the bright light, which had begun the entire mess, flashes.  
  
When the light fades, the Sanzo party is riding in Hakruyu, as if nothing happened. Which you, having the privilege of being the reader, know is most certainly not the case.  
  
"Sanzooo, I'm hungry!" whined a rather bored Goku as he leaned over the side of the Jeep.  
  
"Shut up." Responded Sanzo, almost automatically. He readied his harisen, on the likelihood that the monkey did not heed his warning.  
  
After a short while, Hakkai's ever-cheerful voice breaks the silence. "You know, I believe we've all been in the car long enough. We should take a break, and have some fun for a change. I believe there is an amusement park close by here."  
  
"Sure! I'll bet there's food there! Sanzo, can we go? Please, Sanzo? I'm so hungry!" Begged a rather pathetic looking Goku.  
  
Sanzo sighed, irritated, and massaged his temples, "I suppose I could use break from all this driving..."  
  
"So, that means we're going? Yes! I can't wait to eat, I wonder what sort of food they have there!" Goku was practically drooling in anticipation.  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"I'll bet there are some real hot babes there..." Gojyo says dreamily, either not hearing Sanzo's previous statement or just choosing to ignore it.  
  
And so it was decided, against Sanzo's will, of course. The Journey to Six Flags had begun.  
  
TBC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. But the only way I can get any better is if you click that lovely little button down there! Ciao! 


End file.
